


Without

by er_pri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_pri/pseuds/er_pri
Summary: Aliás, não consigo fazer muitas coisas sem você. Ou talvez apenas não queira, deixei de notar a diferença faz tempo.





	

Eu acordei gritando novamente.

Não que seja alguma novidade, já se foi o tempo em que a mamãe me consolava quando eu acordava aos gritos de pesadelos.

Aliás, sempre o mesmo pesadelo.

Eu limpo o suor em minha testa esperando que meus olhos se acostumem com a escuridão, apesar de preferir que eles não o fizessem - assim não veria a cama vazia ao lado da minha.

É curioso, mas o nosso quarto está exatamente igual. Bom, não exatamente, sua cama está feita, pra variar. E tem um pacote em cima, um pacote que não preciso abrir para ver o que tem dentro. Um sueter laranja com um grande F. A mãe fez pra você de Natal, como de costume.

Passo a mão pelos meus cabelos imaginado que são os seus, esse pensamento quase me faz sorrir. Hoje o jantar foi silencioso - assustadoramente silencioso, eu diria, se isso já não fosse comum.

No chão, ao lado de sua cama, ainda estão aqueles papéis com idéias de novos produtos para nossas gemialidades. Você lembra de como Molly era contra, no início? Nunca as coloquei em prática - não consigo sem você.

Aliás, não consigo fazer muitas coisas sem você. Ou talvez apenas não queira, deixei de notar a diferença faz tempo.

Logo vai amanhecer. Fecho os olhos com força desejando não mais enxergar, porque eu te vejo em todos os lugares, meu irmão. No nascer do sol, na encomenda de bombas de bosta que ainda está fechada - e que provavelmente continuará, na mesa do café da manhã, em nosso quarto e em cada canto da Toca, em nossa loja no Beco Diagonal, em cada um de nossos produtos, em jogos de quadribol, nos olhos de nossos pais e nossos irmãos, na magia, nas folhas de cobrem o nosso jardim e, principalmente, no meu reflexo.

Mas o único lugar em que eu desejo te ver é também o único onde não te vejo. Ao meu lado.

Tenho vontade de gritar - ainda estou tendo um pesadelo.


End file.
